Sins of the Father
by spooksfan08
Summary: A routine case for Matt and Ronnie turns into something much closer to home. Can Matt keep Alesha safe or is the face from the past going to be too much for the young crown prosecutor to deal with?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. I wish I did! All copyright belongs to Kudos, ITV and Dick King. No copyright infringement intended nor should be inferred. This is from an idea Camille gave me. Sorry but I don't know why you can't PM me. Will look into it.**

**Chapter One.**

Ronnie swore under his breath as he watched Sam and Matt run through the East London council estate. He had tried to keep up but decided to let the younger and much fitter men do the leg work. He paused as he heard Sam shout for the young man they were chasing to stop.

"Alright, son." Ronnie asked as he approached Sam who now had the young man pinned to the floor. Matt ran towards them from the other direction.

"Lost him." Matt ran a hand through his dark hair in frustration.

"Great." Ronnie stared at his friend. "That's great, just great, that is."

"Come on then." Sam pulled the teenager to his feet. "You've got some questions to answer."

##############

Alesha stared at the computer screen in front of her. The case file had to be finished by the time George got there or there was a very real chance she wouldn't hear the end of it. James put the phone down before walking into the outer office where Alesha was sat.

"That was Henry." He rolled his eyes. "Wants to know if we are handling the prosecution case for the Evans trial."

"We are. Aren't we?" She looked up and watched as he smiled.

"Yeah. Like I'm going to let Jake take that one. You ok?"

"Cameron has his six month check with the Health Visitor at two so I'm hoping to get this finished before lunch."

"Yeah, no problem." James smiled. "How is my favourite Godson?"

"Growing by the minute." Alesha smiled as she thought of her son. "You should come over. Bring Andy and Bea."

"You and Bea in the same room?" James laughed. "We'd need the UN peacekeepers there."

"We're not that bad." Alesha laughed.

The phone on her desk sprang into life as James walked into the inner office. Alesha picked up the phone, expecting it to be Matt or the childminder. Seconds later she hung up the phone before grabbing her coat and running out of the office.

###########################

"Are you sure?" Natalie folded her arms as Matt nodded.

"Yeah."

"But he is supposed to be inside for at least another five years." Natalie sighed heavily. "Does Alesha know?"

"I called her." Ronnie stated. "Just before I called the prison. Out on good behaviour apparently."

"Good behaviour." Angie huffed as she handed him a mug of tea. "Poor Alesha."

"Ah well, Ang you can't pick your family. Poor girl."

"True." She sighed before having a sip of her tea. Matt continued to stare at the photograph in front of him, wondering what he was going to tell his wife and how he was going to protect her from the fall out.

"But her Dad." Natalie sighed.

"Is a violent alcoholic." Matt snapped. "Who doesn't deserve a daughter like Lesh."

"That's as maybe son." Ronnie agreed "But he's now wanted in a murder investigation."

#########################

A/N Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**chapter 2**

**A Daughter's Grief**

"Matt." Alesha walked into the police station just as Matt and Ronnie arrived in the main reception area of the police station. Ronnie recognised the slightly panicked tone to Alesha's voice as Matt smiled at her.

"Ok luv?"

"No I am not ok. Ronnie, I've got a missed call from you." She held up her mobile. "I called you back but."

"Damn phone." Ronnie checked his handset.

"I told you mate." Matt sighed. "That thing is from the Ark."

"I am not having one of those new phangled things."

"What? A phone that actually works?" Ronnie huffed as Alesha watched them. "Lesh."

"I thought something had happened to one of you. Cameron has his appointment this afternoon and I couldn't get hold of either of you. What is going on?" Ronnie ushered the couple towards the Soft Interview Room, knowing it was probably best if he left them to it. "Matt?"

Matt opened the interview room door and stepped inside, giving Alesha no choice but to follow him.

####################################

Matt swallowed hard as Alesha walked past him into the room. He was grateful Ronnie had left them alone but he knew he had to tell his wife what was going on.

"What is going on?"

"Your Dad."

"Is in Pentoville for at least another six years." Alesha stopped talking when she saw the look on Matt's face. "He's not, is he?"

"No."

"Where is he?"

"We don't know." Matt answered honestly as Alesha bit her bottom lip.

"This is not happening. Tell me, this is not happening."

"Lesh." Matt rested his hands on her upper arms. "I am so sorry."

"Why? Why is he out?"

"Good behaviour." Matt couldn't help the sarcasm that dripped from his voice. "Early release on tag for model prisoners."

"Model prisoner? Good behviour? This is my father we are talking about? How many convictions for drink driving is it? Aggravated burglary, Assault. Possession of a Class A with intent to supply? How on earth does he get out on tag?"

"I have no idea." Matt hugged her to him. He knew she would never admit it but she had always been slightly wary of her father. "He's supposed to be with your mother but."

"He never turned up and he has ditched the tag." Alesha shook her head in disgust.

"Yeah."

"What's happened to get MIU interested?" Alesha held his gaze. For a moment Matt knew exactly what the suspects and witnesses Alesha cross examined felt like.

"A body was found in the stairwell of that council estate in Peckham. One of your Dad's old mates. Bernard Furlong."

"Did eighteen months for assault and recieving stolen goods." Alesha sighed.

"And your Dad's prints are on the murder weapon." Matt hated the words as they came out of his mouth. He knew Alesha hadn't spoken to her family since she had left home at sixteen. She barely mentioned them and he knew they had no idea she was married with a young son. Alesha nodded sadly before stepping away and leaving the room.

"Cameron has an appointment." She mumbled as he closed his eyes and cursed the father in law he had never met.

#####################

"Sam?" Natalie called the young detective into her office. "Any news on Patrick Philips?"

"No." Sam sighed heavily. "All we know was that he was released from prison six weeks ago. Apparently he had his sentence reduced for good behaviour. He was supposed to be staying with his wife Irene in South London but that appears not to be the case."

"What on Earth that girl did to deserve parents like that I will never know." Natalie shook her head sadly.

"Does Alesha see her family?"

"Yes." All eyes turned to see Alesha stood in the doorway. "I see my husband and my son. That's my family; with the exception of one cousin. That's when Martha isn't travelling here, there and everywhere." Matt rested a hand on his wife's shoulder. "So can you please stop treating this case as any different to any other murder investigation?"

"It is different." Natalie watched as Alesha narrowed her eyes.

"Not to me it isn't. Look a man is dead, yeah? Find out who killed him and we'll put the suspect on trial. It's what we do." She turned on her heel and walked out the room as Matt glanced at the floor.

"Look after her." Ronnie stated. Matt nodded before following her. Natalie sighed heavily, watching the young couple who had already been through so much walk away from them.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" He turned back to his boss.

"I think we are going to have to keep an eye on that boy too. If anything happens to Alesha.." She left the rest of the sentence unspoken, knowing Ronnie would know exactly what she meant.

###############################

A/N Please review. This story is probably the most difficult L&O UK story I have written for personal reasons, so all reviews greatly recieved.

"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Haunted.**

Alesha sat in silence as the television news filled the room. Matt had returned to work once Cameron had seen the Health Visitor. Now she was alone she closed her eyes and let the tears fall. There was no way she would let the rest of the world know what had happened between her and her parents. She had no intention of calling her mother, knowing Irene Philips would just put the phone down on her. Sighing heavily she wiped her eyes and tried to force the bitter sting of betrayal and abandonment down. It would do no good. Her father had been involved in a murder but despite what she had said in Natalie's office there was no way this was an ordinary case.

########################

Ronnie walked along the West London street eating his crisps. He knew Matt was just as worried as he had been earlier but the younger detective had barely said a word.

"That doctor's thing with Cameron go ok?" Ronnie asked. Matt nodded and smiled slightly.

"Health Visitor check." Matt stated. "Just a routine thing. They check the baby is doing everything he should be. That's all. Developmental milestones and stuff."

"And is he?" Ronnie threw the empty crisp packet in the bin.

"What?"

"Cameron. Is he meeting all those milestones things?"

"He passed with flying colours." Matt smiled as he thought of his son. The little boy was a carbon copy of Alesha in so many ways. The little boy was just as doggedly determined as his mother. Matt ran a hand through his untidy brown hair, knowing Ronnie was not going to let things go that easily.

"Good. Of course 'e did." Ronnie smiled. "That kid is a genius. Takes after 'is Mum."

"Yeah." Matt agreed. "Thank God."

"You said it son, you said it." Ronnie ushered his young friend through the doorway of a shop as Matt fought the urge to laugh. They were there to talk to the widow of the dead man. Laughing would not do.

"Jane?" Matt flashed his warent card as the middle aged woman sniffed.

"Yeah."

"Can we 'ave a word, luv." Ronnie asked gently. "This is DS Devlin. I'm DS Brooks from MIU."

"What?"

"Police luv." A round faced middle aged woman stated. "They're here to talk about Bernard."

"Oh God." Jane blinked back tears. "Oh God."

"Can we?" Matt nodded towards the back of the shop, knowing the woman was not going to be the most reliable of witnesses. Jane nodded before lifting the hatch on the counter and ushering them into the living room at the back of the shop.

#################

Alesha turned the television off as the phone rang. Sighing she half expected the caller to be Matt, either checking that she was ok or telling her that he was going to be late home. Sighing heavily she didn't check the caller ID before answering the call.

"Alesha?"

"Martha?" Alesha swallowed hard. Her cousin had been travelling for the last few years with another doctor. She had no idea she was back in the country. "Where are you?"

"Look." Martha closed her eyes. "I'm in Cardiff visiting friends. I'm fine but I just heard from your mother."

"You're still talking to her?" Alesha was surprised. Irene had hated the fact both Alesha and Martha had made something of their lives. Most families would be proud to have a doctor and a lawyer in the family. Irene and Patrick saw it as the girls getting too big for their boots.

"Not through choice." Martha sighed. "I know she's your mum but."

"I know what you mean." Alesha smiled. "You heard about him."

"Oh yes." Martha knew Alesha would be worried, despite everything that had happened with their families. "Are you ok? You and the boys?"

"Yes." Alesha smiled at the mention of 'her boys.' "Enjoy Cardiff."

"I will." Martha smiled. "I'm just in The Bay. Anyway, Irene says Patrick is looking for you. Please please be careful." Alesha felt her blood run cold. She knew the older man would be drinking heavily now he had access to alcohol. She also knew the effect the alcohol had on him.

"Of course." Alesha sighed heavily, almost on the verge of tears. "Why is he looking for me?"

"Because he is a nasty piece of work. I think it was Tish that gave your mother my number. Look I have to go but you know what Patrick is like. Look after yourselves."

"You too." Alesha sighed as Martha ended the call. Seconds later the tears were streaming down her face. She considered calling Matt but knew he had to find the man that had killed the drug dealer. She ran a hand through her hair, just knowing the man they were looking for was her father. Just just prayed they found him before he found them.

###################

A/N More soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Not really a daddy's girl?**

Matt sighed as he watched his wife from the doorway. Alesha was probably the strongest woman he had ever met. She had been through so much in the last few years and he knew that most people would have been broken by the things they saw and what they had lived through. But not her. Not until now. She sat staring into space, Sky News on the TV while she held the phone in her hands.

"Lesh?"

"Hi." She sighed before turning to face him. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." He smiled before crossing the room to sit next to her.

"Cameron is in bed. Out like a light." She couldn't help but smile as she thought of the curly-haired little boy. Matt nodded, smiling too.

"Kid's a genius. You heard what that Health Visitor said."

"Yeah." Alesha smiled slightly before looking away. "Ronnie and the others?"

"Are all fine. Ronnie did his usual thing of eating his body weight in cheese and onion crisps. The others are fine. What is it?"

"Nothing." Alesha looked away. "I'm being silly."

"You are many things. But silly isn't one of them." He began drawing imaginary circles on the back of her hand. "Talk to me, Lesh."

"Matt."

He waited, knowing she would have to take her time. She hated admitting weakness, hated anyone thinking there was something wrong. The news droned on in the background as the silence stretched out between them.

"Martha called."

"Martha? She's back?" Matt had only met her cousin once but he had genuinely liked the young doctor.

"Yeah." She nodded. "She's in Cardiff. Anyway she spoke to my mother."

"And? Is your mum ok?"

"Oh yes, Irene Philips is absolutely fine. Apparently she hasn't seen anything of her husband. He's too busy looking for me."

"What?" Matt felt a stab of fear run through his chest as he tried to imagine what Patrick could possibly be looking for. He hadn't spoken to Alesha since she had graduated from Law School and he knew Alesha hated the fact her father was a violent, womanizing alcoholic; even though she had accepted it long ago.

"Martha told me that Tish passed her number to my mother. Why? I don't know. But apparently my father has been in touch to say he is alive and looking for me."

"Maybe he wants to put things right?" Matt knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment the words were out of his mouth. Alesha tensed immediately.

"He can't."

"Why else would he want to find you?"

"Oh Matt." She ran a hand through her hair as she stood. "You never met my parents."

"No." Matt acknowledged. He watched as she looked away, her arms wrapped around herself. "Look, Lesh." He got to his feet as she turned to face him. "Nothing is going to happen to you or Cameron. I'd die before I'd let anyone touch either of you."

"I know." She crossed the room as he pulled her into his arms. "I know." For the first time he realised he didn't really know much about her past, about the time before she started working with James. He had a feeling her father's reappearance in her life was going to bring it all out into the open.

'''''

Ronnie stared at the paperwork in front of him, glad that he had persuaded Matt to go home. He didn't like what he was reading and knew there was a fair chance that Alesha was going to be dragged further in to what was quickly becoming a nightmare for all involved.

"Ronnie? You still 'ere?"

"Yes Guv." He looked up to see Natalie walk towards him. "Bernard's widow." He handed her the typed statement as Natalie perched against Sam's abandoned desk.

"What about her? Poor cow must be devasted."

"You'd think." Ronnie agreed before taking off his glasses. "Look, I know this Bernard bloke wasn't exactly a model citizen but he didn't deserve a death like that."

"You really think Alesha's dad is capable of this? I mean, this is Alesha Philips we are talking about."

"Devlin." Ronnie corrected as Natalie nodded. "Yeah. And thinking about it I've known that girl the best part of a decade. She has never once mentioned her parents. I assumed they were dead for a long time. She really seemed not to have any family, then cousins appeared - that one that travels everywhere and that lad that got 'imself in bother last year."

"Martha and Leon." Natalie sighed.

"Why wouldn't she mention her Mum and Dad?"

"I dunno Ron. Family is a funny thing."

"An' I know that more than most. I also know what having a drunk for an old man does for the kids." Ronnie watched as Natalie held his gaze. "I'm lucky to have my girls in my life. There are many that would have walked away."

"You may have been a drunk but you were never violent."

"No." Ronnie nodded. "But I must have worried them and embarrassed them. Especially my Sarah. She's old enough to remember most of it. Lucy was just a baby."

"You sorted yourself out."

"Yeah, thank God. What if Alesha wasn't so lucky? What if her Dad never sorted himself out?"

"He wouldn't have had access to alcohol in prison. Surely?"

"Nah." Ronnie looked away. "But I'd bet he found a pub the minute he got that tag off. Just because you don't have access doesn't mean you don't want it. Not if you don't focus on something else."

"Yeah but what if he has focused on finding his only daughter?" Natalie watched as Ronnie ran a hand over his face. "We know he was in prison for violence but what if he hasn't learned his lesson?"

"That, Guv. Is exactly what I am worried about."

A/N More soon. Please review. Where is Patrick? What if Ronnie and Natalie are right? Can they solve the murder and protect Alesha? Let me know what you think x


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Lessons?**

It was still dark when Matt opened his eyes. For a moment he was convinced he heard Cameron fussing in his cot and was about to swing his legs out of bed when he felt Alesha move next to him.

"My turn." He mumbled before realising the baby was still sound asleep. It was his wife that was in the midst of a nightmare. "Hey." He rolled onto his side and caught her arm. He swallowed hard as he saw the tears roll down her face. Gently he brushed a stray tear away as she remained in her nightmare. Matt closed his eyes for a moment, not wanting to wake Cameron but reluctant to leave Alesha in the midst of her nightmare.

"Alesha." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok. It's ok."

##############

"I don't get it." Ronnie started as he sat staring at the paperwork on his desk.

"What?" Natalie sighed as she picked up her mug of tea. "The fact that Alesha is the exact opposite of anyone in her family or the fact we are still here at stupid o clock in the morning."

"Both." Ronnie sighed. "Patrick Philips has been in and out of prison all his adult life. Young Offenders before that."

"And he meets Alesha's mother."

"Irene." Ronnie sighed "In 1976. Little Alesha comes along a couple of years later."

"1980." Natalie sighed. "But,"

"Patrick was in prison for most of 1979. Dates don't add up."

"Irene must have known. Alesha must have worked it out; because I bet Patrick did. You go down for drugs offences only to come home to find your wife about to drop? Even the thickest crook will work that one out."

"So Patrick Philips isn't really Alesha's dad." Ronnie sighed. "Explains a lot."

"How?"

"How any man could treat his daughter the way she's been treated." Ronnie sighed. "I am nowhere near getting a Dad of the Year award but bloody Hell. I've never raised a hand to my kids."

"He hit her?" Natalie took the paper from his hands. "She never said."

"Explains why she never mentioned either of her parents."

"Yeah. Does Matt know?"

"Knowing Alesha I doubt it." Ronnie sighed. He knew exactly how independent and head strong Alesha was. He just hoped she had confided in Matt. "Did you notice none of her family were at the wedding?"

"Yeah. But then only Kate turned up from Matt's." Natalie paused. "Do you think she told them?"

"No." Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I don't think she did. Now we have a man on the run from prison, wanted for murder who just 'appens to have a thing for beating teenage girls up."

"God." Natalie shook her head. "She would have been the same age as my youngest."

"It don't bear thinking about. What does bear thinking about is 'how we gonna catch 'im?"

########################

She was so annoyed. The thought that this man had been arrested again, that he had got into a fight with a father of one of her school friends made her feel sick. Her Mum stood at his side, as always. He always seemed to have her on his side. Nothing Alesha said or did made a difference.

"I told you to do your exams and leave that crap school."

"It's not a crap school." Alesha glared at him. "I am going to do my A levels. Mum? Please."

"You did your O levels."

"G.C.S.E.'s." Alesha corrected. Patrick glared at her, his hands curled in fists at his side.

"Oh and you'd know. Because you are so clever."

"Dad."

"What? Let you do your poncy A-Levels? Let you think you're better than your Mum and me? No Alesha, not a chance in Hell."

"I am going to uni." She felt her world spin as the fist connected with her face. Her knees buckled as Patrick hit her again. Suddenly the world was black.

"Lesh?" Matt shook her gently as she thrashed about. Her eyes snapped open.

"I." She swallowed hard as Matt pulled her into his arms.

"It's ok." He kissed her hair.

"He's out there." Alesha sighed as she screwed her eyes shut, burying her face in Matt's chest.

"No." Matt hugged her tightly. "Merrick is dead. He can't hurt anyone now. It's over."

"No." Alesha remained still. "Not him. Dad. He's out there somewhere. Looking for me."

"Lesh." Matt swallowed hard, his heart breaking slightly as he realised what she was saying. "I think we need to talk."

##############

A/N Please review x


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer see previous**

**Truth**

"Ronnie." Natalie walked across the main office towards the senior detective. "I don't want Matt working on this."

"Guv." Ronnie nodded. "He's not going to like that." Ronnie took his glasses off and put them on the desk in front of him.

"I don't care." Natalie paused. "I want that scum behind bars and I am not 'aving some airy fairy defence lawyer throw the fact that the defendant's case was investigated by his son in law. Take Sam with you."

The younger man looked up at the mention of his name.

"Guv?"

"You are stuck with me, son."

"What about Angie?" Sam asked as Natalie smirked.

"She's a big girl, she'll be fine." Natalie turned back towards her office, knowing Matt would be there sooner or later demanding to know why he had been taken off the case. She stopped in her tracks as Angie burst into the office.

"Guv."

"Oh luv, where's the fire?" Ronnie watched as the younger woman caught her breath.

"Sorry." Angie took a deep breath. "But Alesha's father has been seen in Camden."

###########

Alesha lay sleeping in the bedroom as Matt watched her from the bedroom doorway. He was waiting for James to answer the phone and knew there was little chance of either him or Alesha being allowed to work the case.

"Matt?" James answered the phone after the second ring. "Is everything ok? Where's Alesha?"

"Hi." Matt paused. "She's ok and so is Cameron. Look, this stuff with her Dad. She needs some time off, even if it is only today."

"Oh of course." James ran a hand over his face. Alesha had never missed a day - even turning up for work with flu and her encounter with Merrick years before. "She should take all the time she needs. Why isn't she calling?"

"She's asleep. We were awake most of the night. Talking." Matt sighed. "She'll be fine."

"Matt." James sighed. "I know very little about Alesha's family. Even less about her parent but I get the impression that it was not a good relationship."

"She never talks about them."

"Have you met her mother?"

"No." Matt sighed. "No, I haven't."

James closed his eyes, wondering what had happened between Alesha nad her family that had made her cut them out of her life. He knew that if Andy cut him and Bea from his life he would be heartbroken.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Look after her."

"I will." Matt turned back to see the sleeping form of his wife and sighed.

#############

"He was caught on CCTV going into the old hardwear shop on the corner." Angie stated. "About ten minutes ago."

"Bloody Nora." Ronnie ran a hand over his face. "Where's uniform?"

"On route." Angie looked at her friends. "And so is the Armed Response Unit."

"Why?" Natalie frowned as she prepared to leave.

"He entered brandishing a fire arm." Angie looked from Ronnie to Natalie. The phone ringing in the background cut through the tension as Natalie nodded.

"Right, come on then." Natalie turned and walked off glad that Matt had already called in asking for annual leave.

###############

"Hi." Alesha smiled as she opened her eyes to see Cameron sat on the bed with her and Matt. The baby reached out a chubby hand for her and smiled. "Hey, Little Man."

"Babbba."

"I think that was hi mum." Matt smiled as Cameron looked up at him.

"I think so too." Alesha smiled as Matt kissed her gently. "Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok. I spoke to James and Natalie. We have today off work."

"What? What time is it? There is no need to take any time off work. My father is still a criminal whether I am in work or not."

"Lesh."

"No Matt. I am not distrupting my life or Cameron's because of that man." Alesha swung her legs out of bed. "I have a meeting in Chambers at 2 and George wants James, Jake and me in the office at 3 to discuss the Evans' case."

"Lesh, you didn't get any sleep last night."

"I've worked a full day without sleep before now. Remember when Cameron didn't sleep through?"

"I remember." Matt ruffled the baby's hair as the little boy laughed. "I just, Lesh there were some pretty serious things you told me last night. And before you say another word I believed all of it and I still do. Your father is a monster and I am so relieved he has never met Cam."

"I should have told you." Alesha glanced away. "I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for." Matt brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "And honestly, Lesh. I don't care who your Dad is, no one is going to touch you or Cameron."

"Matt." Alesha sighed. "You don't know my father. If he wants something he tends to get it."

"Not this time." Mattt stated calmly. There was somethign about Matt's demenour that made her believe him.

################

"Shit." Sam muttered as he saw the armed police officers surround the small hardware shop. "Is this really necessary?"

"Oh come on."Ronnie nodded at the front doorway of the shop. "Some nutter in there with a gun. I ain't going to walk in there in nothing but my shirt and vest. "

"No." Natalie agreed. "Too many of us have been in hospital recently. Let the boys cover our backs. No heroics." She opened the car door and marched towards the senior officer of the ARU. "Michael."

"Ma'am." The Inspector smiled at her. "One man, armed and one adult male hostage, believed to be the shop owner."

"Chas Patel." All eyes turned to see Angie stood behind them. "Chas Patel, aged 57. Shop owner since 1998 when he took the shop over from his father in law when he died. Good front for a drug dealer - who would think it of such a respectable businessman."

"Why id that name ringing bells?" Ronnie asked. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Because he was one of the first people I helped put behind bars when I joined the team." Sam glared. "Anyone else think we've stumbled in on a drug deal gone wrong?"

"Either that." Natalie glanced towards the shop entrance . "Or we've stumbled on someone out to settle old scores."

"And I know which way I'm leaning." Ronnie glared. "'e ain't 'ere to score. He's 'ere to get his revenge. Lets just make sure he doesn't get the chance to pay 'is daughter a visit after this."

###################

A/N More soon x


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Face to Face**

"Oh this is brilliant, this is." Ronnie shrugged as he stared at the Armed Response Unit officers making their way around the side of the small shop.

"Needs must." Natalie narrowed her eyes, the collar of her coat pulled up around her neck in a bid to keep her warm. "Michael says."

"Michael."

"DI Michael Davies to you." Natalie huffed. "Says that this shop was once known for fencing illegal firearms. Patrick may well be here to buy some equipment. Anyway, whatever reason 'e 'as for being in there I intend to have back up."

"How does a man like that end up wiv a daughter like our Alesha?" Ronnie shook his head. "It beggars belief, it really does."

"True." Natalie smiled sadly. "But our Alesha or not, I am not having any heroics. Understood?"

"Yes Guv." Sam answered as an armed police officer walked towards them.

#################

"Lesh." Matt handed her a mug of tea as little Cameron dozed. "You need to take care of yourself."

"No. I am fine." Alesha took the mug gratefully. "It was almost twenty years ago. I walked out of that house two days after my 16th birthday."

"I know but."

"If you say but that's your Dad I'll scream."

"Ok." Matt smiled sadly. "But it is. And what he did."

"I survived. They resented the fact I wasn't like them. I didn't like drinking for the sake of it and I was petrified of my father when he was drunk. You know? When I was little he was the nicest guy in the world when he was sober. He would do anything for anyone when he was clean but once he had a drink." She sipped her tea as her eyes hardened. Matt looked away.

"Lesh."

"Matt, I am fine." She tipped the tea in the sink and walked back to the living room leaving Matt more worried than ever.

################

"Sam." Natalie walked towards the younger officer. "Anything?"

"Margaret Davies, landlady of King's Head pub across the road says a bloke fitting Patrick's description was seen in there two nights ago. Reckons he was drinking with Bernard."

"That was the night Bernard was killed."

"Yeah."

"Ok." Natalie nodded. "If 'e was so keen to slip away from his probation officers how did he manage to get to the pub?"

"Looks like he did what any drunk would do." Ronnie shoved his hands in his pockets. "Walk. Find the nearest pub and 'ave a skinful. Now, I dunno about you lot but I'm sick to death of waiting out 'ere. It's bloody cold if nothing else."

"Ronnie." Natalie warned. She knew he was a good copper but she also knew he was one of the most headstrong men she had ever met.

"That man terrorized that girl." Ronnie had no idea what had gone on but knew Alesha wouldn't have cut her family out of her life for no reason. "And 'e's in there with a gun and an ex con. Don't sound good to me."

"No." Sam agreed.

"Now you two listen to me." Natalie glared at them as a single gunshot rang out. Ronnie instinctively pushed Natalie to the floor. Glass shattered around them as Sam swore.

############################

The drive passed in a blur as Alesha made her way towards the office she shared with James. She knew Matt had already cleared it so she could havee the day off work but the last thing she wanted to do was spend the day sitting around and thinking of her past. Her childhood was behind her and the memories had been locked away the day her mother had told her that she was not welcome in her house. The fact Irene had sided against her still made her feel sick but she had gone on to make a life for herself and there was no way she was willing to jepordise that for a man that had beaten her up and a woman that had disowned her.

"Morning George." She smiled as she walked into the building. The older man stopped her and rested a hand on her arm.

"Alesha, James told me you wouldn't be in work today. Is everything alright?"

"Fine." Alesha smiled. "Why?"

"Only you look." George paused, trying to be tactful. "Not yourself today."

"Cameron was awake last night." Alesha hated lying but she knew there was no way George would want to know the real reason she had been awake half the night. She still couldn't believe she had told Matt about what had happened; only relieved that she had kept half the story to herself.

"Ah teething. I remember that stage well." George sighed. "Hope he's better soon. Oh James has gone out. That meeting was pushed back to 4 so he's gone to do some research into the Anderson case."

"I'll call him." Alesha sighed, knowing James would be like a dog with a bone if he got too embroiled in the research. There was a very real chance he would forget to take a break and they'd be one member of staff down again. The thought of having to work with Jake was not the most appealing thought. Sighing heavily she pushed the door to her office open.

"Hello Alesha Jane." Alesha stopped in her tracks as the older man walked towards her. "It's been a long time."

############

Ronnie looked up as the squeal of tyres faded into the distance. Broken glass lay all around them. Natalie groaned slightly as Ronnie realised he still covered her body with his. Sam lay a few feet away swearing while Angie pulled him to his feet.

"Nat? Natalie. Oh God." Ronnie stated to panic. Natalie opened her eyes as one hand reached up to her hairline.

"No bloody heroics. I am sure I said no bloody heroics."

"You did." Ronnie breathed out a sigh of relief. "None of us tried any."

"Then how come Phillips just drove off and we're covered in glass?"

"Good question." Ronnie helped her to her feet. He pulled his mobile phone out and closed his eyes. "Come on Matt, answer the phone."

"You don't think?" Sam looked at him as Matt's phone went ot answerphone.

"He ain't seen 'is daughter for twenty years. If I was 'im I know where I'd be headed."

####################

A/N Not sure about this but it sets up the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer not mine. This chapter does get a bit dark. Alesha has to face up to her past while Matt is helpless. Ronnie is well Ronnie and Sam and Angie realise how lucky they are.**

**No Heroics?**

Alesha stared at the man in front of her as his bulk blocked the doorway. For a moment her throat constricted with fear and her heart began to race.

"Alesha Jane."

"You can't be here."

"Told the girl on the desk, Tracey that I'm your Dad. She was more than happy to let me in." He stepped towards her as he nodded.

"That's Tracey for you."

"Nice girl."

"Yeah." Alesha stuck her hands in her pockets, curling one around her mobile phone she pressed the button that would speed dial Matt.

"Hands out of pockets." Patrick snapped as if she was a little girl again. Alesha duly did as she was told and placed her phone on the desk behind a photo of her and Matt with Cameron.

"Look." She summoned up all the strength she had to raise her eyes to his. "Shut up and listen."

###############

"Slow down, son." Ronnie raised his hand to force Matt to slow down. He had no idea how the younger detective had found them but he could see he was on the verge of panicking. "Go on."

"Alesha, she went into work."

"I thought you both had the day off."

"Yeah well. She had an important meeting. Look, her father is in the office with her. He'll kill her. Ron, he'll kill her."

"Right." Ronnie nodded. "Come on."

He walked towards the car as Sam watched the exchange. Angie rested a hand on Sam's arm. "Let them go. We'll sort this mess. Guv?"

"I'll head to the CPS. Bloody Hell this is a mess. I'll talk to George. Patrick Phillips is a dangerous man. Matt is right to be worried. Sam, get yourself to Irene Philips house. See what the doting wife has to say for herself. Bring her in to the nick if you have to." She stalked off towards her car determined to get to the CPS before the Armed Response Unit and before Ronnie had a chance to do anything stupid.

################

"Ronnie." Matt stared out of the windscreen. It was clear he was terrified but Ronnie kept his eyes on the road.

"Talk to me."

"Alesha called me without him knowing. We can hear everything that is going on in her office."

"Clever girl." Ronnie sighed, hoping that Patrick didn't find out what she had done. He knew the gunshot at the hardware shop had killed the shop owner but had held off telling Matt. He knew that the younger man was already terrified of what may happen to Alesha. He pulled the car into the small parking space behind the Crown Prosecution Service. He looked up at the office windows and sighed. "Matt, you stay in this car."

"What? Ronnie."

"Now you listen to me, son." Ronnie turned to face him. "This time you are not DS Matt Devlin. You are Matt. Alesha's husband and Cameron's dad. You are not a copper. You are a husband and father. More important than everything."

"I am not leaving her in there."

"No." Ronnie nodded. "You stay here. That girl is going to need you more than ever once we get her out of there. Keep listening to that phone. Trust me, I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to either of you. She's the daughter I never had."

"You've got three girls."

"And you've met 'em." Ronnie shook his head. "Tell Natalie." He paused. "I 'ad no choice but to disobey orders. I'm not letting that div in the ARU mess this one up." He opened the car door and walked toward the CPS building knowing that Natalie would be less than impressed at his behaviour.

##################

Alesha tried not to look at the phone on her desk, knowing she would be drawing attention to the fact that Matt was listening on the other end of the line.

"Why are you here? You know the police are looking for you."

"I wanted to see you." Patrick smiled at her.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Alesha Jane." He narrowed his eyes as he stepped towards her. Alesha felt her blood run cold.

"Did you do it? Did you kill that bloke?"

"How can you ask me that?" Patrick raised his hand as Alesha suddenly realised he had a gun. She swallowed hard, knowing that she had to stall him before he used the gun.

"You ditched your tag and came looking for me. I was warned. Mum hasn't even seen you, or so she says. Then Bernard is killed. What am I supposed to think. And to be honest, you stood there with a gun in my face isn't exactly making me think you're the wronged party here."

"You always were too clever."

"As you never tired of telling me."

"You should have told us." Patrick looked at the photograph on her desk and Alesha's stomach twisted in anger.

"Why? So you could try to ruin that? The best thing that ever happened to me."

"That man. He's the kid's father?" Patrick narrowed his eyes. "The white man."

"Yes. My husband." Alesha glared at him. "See?" She picked up the name plate that sat on the edge of her desk. "Alesha Devlin - Junior Crown Prosecutor. I help put people in prison. People like you. I don't even have your surname anymore."

"You scheming little."

"What? You waited almost twenty years to call me the same names you did that night? The night I left."

"Alesha."

"Evening all." Ronnie spoke as Alesha stepped back. "He bothering you, luv?"

"Ronnie." Alesha almost collapsed in relief.

"I aint never met your dad. Can see why now. You alright luv?"

"Yeah." Alesha smiled weakly. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Good, because this one definitely 'ad a drink Patrick? Nah. Need one though, yeah."

"Who the 'ell are you?"

"No one you know." Ronnie held his gaze. "But I've been there. Desperate for a drink, like you are now. I can see the signs. Agitated, looking at the clock to check when the next drink is possible."

"You haven't got a clue."

"Hands shaking while you hold that gun, sweating like a fool. Skin tingling, almost as if your nerve endings are craving the alcohol." Ronnie stepped towards them. "Now she don't deserve a dad like that. I know my girls never did."

"I am not you. This is my daughter."

"Yeah." Ronnie took another step as Patrick waived the gun in his face. "Yeah, you're right there. I'm not you. My girls still see my. My oldest about to drop. Can't wait to be a granddad. My youngest doesn't remember me drunk. Her mum does but that's another story. You lost Alesha because of one big difference."

"I aint lost 'er."

"I was never yours. I always knew and you did." Alesha's voice was smaller than she had ever heard herself. Ronnie glanced at her, aware for the first time she was terrified. The head strong, feisty CPS woman was replaced by the teenager she had been. He took a deep breath and nodded towards Patrick.

"You hit her."

"I disciplined her."

"You put your hands on a child. Not exactly going to put you in the father of the year awards eh? Now you point a gun in 'er face. Call that discipline."

"Too big for her boots that one."

"I just didn't want to be pushing a pram around the council estate. I wanted better."

"Snob." Patrick sneered at her. "Then you brought that boy home."

"He was a friend. And he was GAY!" Alesha yelled, amazed that she had found her voice. Ronnie closed his eyes. "I was sixteen."

"I should break your face now." Ronnie whispered, his temper beginning to swell in his stomach as he thought of how scared a teenage Alesha had been. "She was just a kid."

"You don't know anything." Patrick raised the gun as Alesha screamed.

#################

"James." Natalie marched towards him.

"What the Hell is going on?" He looked between her and Matt as he realised Matt looked as if he would either scream or faint with terror any second.

"Patrick Phillips has taken Alesha hostage in your office."

"What?"

"Ronnie walked in there." Matt explained. "He just walked in there."

"And you wait until I get my hands on him." Natalie shook her head. "What part of no heroics is so difficult to understand?"

"In my office?" James was still processing the information as Matt nodded.

"Yeah, she insisted on coming into work. Said you had a meeting."

"With George and Jake." He nodded. "Oh God." He ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair as he thought of how scared Alesha had to be. "Does George know?"

"He's in a meeting with someone from the Courts of Appeal. I can't get hold of him." Natalie sighed. James nodded, aware that George would be out of the office until late afternoon. He was about to answer when the glass above their heads exploded and the sound of gunfire filled the air. Natalie swore as James grabbed Matt to stop him running into the building. His heart almost broke as Matt strained against his grip.

"Lesh."

##################

A/N More soon x please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Shot**

"Bloody Hell!" Natalie ducked as James dragged Matt back from the entrance to the CPS building. Matt struggled against James as an eerie silence fell over the car park. "Once, just once I expect you lot to follow orders. But Ronnie Brooks? Oh no not 'm."

"He said he didn't want me going in there. Not until." Matt paused for breath. "Not until."

"Ok."James tried to calm both the officers down. "We don't know what has happened in there."

"Gun shots." Natalie stated. "Some idiot - probably Alesha's dad has fired a gun and we've got Ronnie and Alesha in there."

"Yes, well." James nodded. "The Armed Response Unit are here now, so."

"So we let that Sargeant mess this up?" Matt asked. "If they had done the job back in Camden we wouldn't be here." Matt shrugged James' arm off as Jake walked towards them with Henry at his side.

"Matt!" Natalie called after him before swearing under her breath.

#################

"Lesh?" His voice was less steady than he had hoped it would be. "Alesha?"

"Yeah?" She folded her arms across her body as she shook. "Ronnie?"

"Anyone ever mention the fact your dad is a prize pilock?"

"Once or twice." Alesha smiled. "Usually my cousin Martha."

"Clever girl." Ronnie pressed his knee into Patrick's back a little harder. "Your niece just about 'as you summed up. How did you get a daughter like Alesha? How is it even possible a scum bag like you raised a lovely girl like her?"

"Get off me."

"In a minute, when my lot turn up." Ronnie glanced at the gun, now safely out of harms way. Alesha's eyes fell on the small weapon laying where Alesha had kicked it in the heat of the moment. "Alesha."

"Yeah."

"You ok?" Ronnie realised she was shaking. He looked at his own hands and sighed as they shook too. "Alesha?"

"I'm ok." She stared at the man that had brought her up. "He killed that man. I know he did."

"We know 'e did and all luv. Trouble is proving it."

"I ain't killed no one." Patrick struggled against him. Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, course you ain't. That's why you ripped your tag off and went to see Bernard. You carry a gun because you need to look the 'ardman." He pulled him to his feet as the officers from the Armed Response Unit barged in. "Oh and you lot took your bleedin' time."

"Ronnie." The Sargeant smiled. "Casualties?"

"None."

"Makes a change." The Sargeant smirked. Ronnie raised an eyebrow before shoving Patrick towards the younger officer. "Sort this out, would you mate?" He turned his back to see Alesha sitting admist the broken glass.

"Ronnie?"

"Matt!" He turned his back to see his friend in the doorway of the office. He stepped aside to allow him to see Alesha. "Look after her." He nodded towards her before stepping out of the room. Seconds later Matt was on his knees at her side.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She smiled weakly. Matt brushed her hair back from her face before pulling her into his arms and holding her gently.

################

"What part of no heroics don't you understand?" Natalie folded her arms as Ronnie pulled a face.

"Guv."

"You storm in there, knowing that Patrick was wanted in connection with two recent murders. One barely an hour ago and is very possibly still carrying a gun."

"Alesha was in there."

"And what if he shot her and you? What would happen then?"

"I didn't think about that Guv." Ronnie looked away.

"Your girls, the team. Me? I don't need the death of an officer on my conscious."

"He's not well." Ronnie sighed as he watched the armed officer drag Patrick to the police van. "He's developing withdrawal."

"From alcohol?" Natalie stepped nearer to Ronnie, her hand on his arm.

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded. "His system has been deprived of it for so long that now he's got drunk and his body can't deal with the comedown. Shakes, sweats, probably got pis and needles here, there and everywhere. Wouldn't be surprised if he's got a banging headache and is hearing things."

"Withdrawal does all that?"

"Oh yeah. And if he doesn't see a doctor soon then things are only going to get worse." He raised an eyebrow. Natalie nodded before walking over to the Sargeant from the ARU.

"I want him seen by a doctor before he's booked in. Get him to A&E, tell them he's withdrawing. Do not let him out of your sight." She narrowed her eyes as the younger officer nodded. "I want him medically fit before a defence lawyer can use his condition against us."

###########################

Alesha got to her feet and brushed the broken shards of glass from her skirt. Matt watched for a moment worried that she wasn't telling him the full truth.

"Matt." She smiled slightly. "I'm fine."

"He's your dad."

"Can't pick your family." She sighed, her voice still shaky.

"True." Matt held her hand as her eyes fell to the floor. "I thought he was going to kill you."

"He was." Alesha stated with certainty. "If Ronnie hadn't turned up when he did."

"Hey." Matt sniffed as he pulled her into his arms once more. "Oh God, Lesh."

"It's over." She closed her eyes and breathed him in. "Matt this time, it's over."

"I hope so." He kissed her hair. "I really hope so." He knew it was wishful thinking, the bail hearing and subsequent trial would bring it all back to the fore again. He just hoped he was there to pick up the pieces.

a/n am thinking of writing the trial as a sequel to this. Let me know what you think.


End file.
